1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of utilizing a memory in a digital cordless telephone, and more particularly, to a method for a sharing memory between an integrated digital cordless telephone and a radio paging receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of mobile telecommunication technology, digital cordless telephones have come into wide use. A second generation digital cordless telephone (hereinafter referred to as a "CT-2") enables a telephone call within a 200-meter radius from a telepoint which is a wireless public base station. The CT-2 consists of a handset and a private base station like existing cordless telephones (CT-0 and CT-1), but it is distinguishable from the existing cordless telephone in that it is operable with a public base station, thus providing a superior function. The CT-2 merged with a radio paging receiver is called a CT-2 plus.
The radio paging receiver has a nonvolatile memory, EEPROM (Electrically Erasable and Programmable Read-Only Memory), and the CT-2 also has a separate EEPROM. Thus, the CT-2 plus has two EEPROMs. Both of these EEPROMs are used to store telephone numbers. However, the radio paging receiver can only store a limited number of paging data (i.e., telephone numbers) in its EEPROM. Therefore, when there are many paging calls received, the radio paging EEPROM cannot store all of the received telephone numbers. The EEPROM in the CT-2 also has a storage area where only a limited number of telephone numbers can be stored. These limiting aspects of the two EEPROMS in the CT-2 plus creates a need to share these two memories.